The present disclosure relates to a push cart.
A push cart disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-079510 includes a body frame, which rotatably supports a wheel and is configured to mount a load platform on the body frame. The body frame extends rearward from left and right sides of the wheel and is raised upward. A rear side of the body frame is bent in a substantially horizontal direction, and functions as two handle portions to be gripped by a user of the push cart with left and right hands. The load platform is provided in front of the handle portions.